


Punishment

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Feelings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mammon being ridiculous as usual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, sad mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Mammon ObeyMax fic. GN!MCMammon and MC get into a fight and MC thinks up a way to get back at him.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 145





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do more gender neutral MCs and I'm still trying to learn how to do that, so I apologize if it's awkward and/or I slip up. I'm used to doing only fem pronouns.

“You are such an asshole!” MC yelled, stomping down the hallway.

Mammon was hot on their trail, whining desperately. “Come on now, that’s just mean! What did I do?”

“You know what you did!”

“MCCCC please, wait.”

MC reached their bedroom, turning to look at the white haired demon. His eyes averted down from behind his glasses and his cheeks turned red. He poked his bottom lip out in a pout. He was adorable, but MC knew he was playing this up to get out of trouble.

MC crossed their arms.

“Are ya done being fussy?” the demon asked, throwing his hands out.

MC scoffed. “You are absolutely ridiculous.”

They opened their door, walking in. Mammon went to follow but was met with a door to the face. “Hey! What’s the big idea, slammin’ the door in my face like that?”

He turned the doorknob to open it, only to discover it was locked. He jiggled it several times. “Oi, MC! Lemme in!”

MC didn’t answer.

“You do know I’m a demon, don’t ya? You know I can kick this fucking door down if I wanted to?”

MC rolled their eyes. They knew Mammon wasn’t going to do it, and that he only said it to get a reaction from them. Mammon did this often. He’d play the demon card, act all tough, but MC knew that he was a big softie.

“Alright, fine, but don’t come cryin’ to me for attention later!” Mammon hollered, walking in place to make it sound like he was leaving. He waited for his human to rush to the door and beg him not to go. 

Mammon frowned. “Hey, human! You’re not even gonna come after me?”

Still, MC didn’t say anything. Sure, it was immature. But so was Mammon. And as much as they loved Mammon, he could be really fucking exhausting, and they weren’t in the mood to deal with his bullshit.

MC could hear the panic in their first man’s voice. “MC, stop it! You’re being childish!”

Mammon knocked on the door and tried the knob again. “MC, please, I’m sorry!”

“Sorry for what?”

Mammon sighed in relief when the sound of his human’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. Until he realized he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for.

“For uh…ya know! For what I did!”

“Which was…?”

Mammon desperately racked his brain, trying to remember what he did to make the human mad.

He did take a bit too long getting ready to leave this morning because he was arguing with someone over the phone about something he was trying to sell.

“Sorry for making us late to class this morning?” 

“And…”

Oh shit, there was more? 

“Sorry that I let the hairdresser at Majolish flirt with me.”

“Oh, right, you did do that, didn’t you? I totally forgot about that.”

“Dammit!” Mammon said under his breath.

“What else?”

“What d’ya mean, what else?! There can’t possibly be anything else!”

Finally the door opened. Mammon grinned proudly. “That’s my human.”

“You really don’t remember?” MC asked, crossing their arms.

Mammon cocked his head. “What?”

“When the witches were chasing us?”

“I don’t remember,” Mammon mumbled, eyes flitting away from MC’s. 

“Are you sure? Because you kinda seem like you do.”

“Oh, I remember. The witches were runnin’ after us and you tripped and fell and I, being a complete gentleman, helped you up.”

“Hmm, but that’s not really what happened, is it, Mammon?”

Mammon pretended to think hard. “Nah, I think that’s what happened.”

MC sighed. “You are impossible.”

Mammon snarled. “Hey, listen up, human! Stop talkin’ to me like I’m a child!”

“Then quit acting like one!” MC shouted, much louder than they had intended to. “You’re seriously lying to my face about what happened to me! Do you not see how ridiculous that is?”

“Sheesh, you’re hard to please.”

“UGH! Forget it, Mammon. I’m done.”

Mammon placed his hands on his hips. “No you ain’t done, because I’m done. Ya know what your problem is, MC? You’ve forgotten your place!”

MC scoffed. 

“Yeah, that’s right. I been spoilin’ you too much. Giving you gifts and sleeping in your bed every night. Just cause we gotta pact you think you’re the boss of me, taking up my time and my money. You know I’m a busy demon, human.”

“Fine, Mammon. If that’s how you feel, then consider us done.” 

MC’s eyes started to water and Mammon dropped his tough guy act. “MC, wait-”

MC shook their head, shutting the door once more.

Mammon let out a frustrated growl and threw himself against the wall next to the door that had just been slammed in his face, sinking down to the floor. “Come on, MC! You know I didn’t mean it!”

The Avatar of Greed looked up to see Asmo standing there, shaking his head. “Why are you being so loud? The whole house can hear you.”

“Ask the human! Dramatic, I swear.”

“You really are an idiot. What did you do to MC?”

“I didn’t do nothin!”

Asmo stepped over Mammon to get to MC’s door, knocking on the door.

“Good luck, that door’s staying closed,” Mammon murmured. 

“Shut up, Mammon,” Asmo commanded before knocking again. “MC? Sweetie, are you okay?”

Mammon’s eyes widened when the door opened. He hurriedly got to his feet, stumbling as he attempted to follow his brother into MC’s room. Asmo slammed the door. Once again, the Avatar of Greed was standing there, face to face with a locked door.

His human in a locked room with a comfortable bed…with Asmo. Mammon desperately tried the doorknob again. “So you’ll let Asmo in, but not me? I’m your boyfriend for fuck’s sake!”

No answer.

“Fine, ya wanna play this game, human? Let’s play it. You’ll come crawlin’ back to me by tonight, I bet.”

They didn’t. Mammon laid in bed, staring at his D.D.D., waiting not-so-patiently for a text or call from MC. He had already called them several times, left numerous voicemails, and spammed their phone with messages. 

“Chill, Mammon,” he whispered to himself. “MC will come around.”

He set his phone on the bedside table and turned over, instinctively reaching over to pull MC to him. He frowned, remembering they weren’t in bed with him. He grabbed their pillow, bringing it to his face and inhaling. He held it tight, his eyes tearing up.

Mammon grabbed his phone, calling them again.

It went directly to voicemail. A tear fell from his eye onto the pillow as he tried to talk without making it obvious he was crying. “Hey, MC. It’s me, the Great Mammon. Just wanted to ask you if I left my black t-shirt in your room. I need it back asap.”

His voice started to quiver. “Um, th-that’s all. Bye, MC.”

Mammon fell asleep, whimpering, clutching MC’s pillow in one hand and his D.D.D. in the other.

MC sighed as they straightened out the long coat covering their body. They were nervous, and excited. Sure, they were pissed, but it had been days and they were going crazy without the stupid demon.

They knocked gently on Mammon’s bedroom door. They heard him gasp and a crashing sound as he scrambled to answer. He opened the door, eyes puffy and red, snot running down his nose. He wiped his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his jacket and looked up at MC. Realizing what he just did, he turned red and ditched the jacket before leaning on his door frame in an attempt to look casual. “MC…”

“Can we talk?”

“Talk? Sure. I mean, I’m kinda busy.”

MC sighed, turning away. “Nevermind…”

“Wait!”

Mammon grabbed MC’s sleeve, stopping them. “I’m sorry. I’ll behave.”

MC nodded, pushing past the demon to go into his room. “I want you to be real with me, Mammon. Be honest, okay? None of the tsundere shit you like to do.”

“O-okay,” Mammon said, voice shaking. “I was a dick, and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry I tripped you when we were running away from the witches. It’s my first instinct…if I’m running away from danger with someone, better they get in trouble and not me.”

MC sighed. 

“That’s why I went back for ya. I wasn’t thinkin’ and you could’ve gotten killed. And I’m sorry, MC. Really, I am. I’m supposed to be your protector and I hate that I put you in danger. And I’m sorry for actin’ like I didn’t know what I did.”

Mammon stepped closer to them, taking their hands in his. “I love you, MC. I’m trying to be better, for you, and I’m sorry I mess up a lot.”

MC smiled. “Thank you, Mammon. I love you, too, you know.” 

MC kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. “So we’re together again?”

“Yes.”

Mammon pulled MC into a tight hug. “So what’s with the coat?”

“Oh…right.” MC stepped away from the demon, untying the coat to show their naked body underneath. “Let’s just say your hugs and kisses weren’t the only thing I’ve missed this past week.”

“Well, let’s make up for lost time, yeah?” Mammon grinned, a twinkle in his eyes as he pressed against them.

“No, no, no,” MC said, pulling away. “I think you need some punishment.”

“What? Not talking to me for days wasn’t enough?”

“You literally tripped me to get away from witches.”

Mammon pouted. 

MC kissed his pouty lip. They pulled the demon over to the bed, pushing him onto the edge. They straddled him, and he placed his hands on their ass, pulling them closer as they joined lips.

MC rolled their hips over Mammon’s as the couple exchanged sloppy yet sweet kisses. They bit his lip, causing him to let out a squeak. “Oi, human, whatcha think you’re doin’, biting me like that?”

“Because…” they kissed up to his ear, lightly taking his earlobe between their teeth. “Everytime…” down his jaw line and to his neck, taking another nibble, “I bite you…”

One more bite to his neck and Mammon was rock hard. MC grinded against him. “…This happens.”

Mammon shivered, his cheeks going red. “Yeah, don’t get so cocky, human.”

“Speaking of cock…” MC said with a grin, pushing Mammon onto his back and sliding a hand down over his clothed crotch. Mammon whimpered, pushing his hips up into their hand. 

“MC…”

They slid down his body until they were face to face with his erection. They undid his pants, pulling them down and placed a trail of teasing kisses up his shaft. Mammon groaned as MC twirled their tongue around the tip of his cock. He pushed his hips up, desperate to feel their mouth around him. 

“Not so fast. This is a punishment, remember.”

Mammon eyed the human suspiciously. “Whaddya gonna do?”

“Nothing,” MC said innocently. “Just making you go first.”

MC made their way up the bed, swinging a leg over his head. Mammon’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah, baby, your man will take care of you.”

Mammon’s hands gripped MC’s ass, pulling them close as he began to work their most sensitive spot with his mouth. MC moaned, bucking into the demon as he greedily lapped up MC’s juices.

“Fuck, Mammon,” MC groaned. Always eager to please, Mammon was a pro at giving head. MC rode his face, pleasure building through their body.

“You taste amazing,” Mammon murmured, his cock leaking pre-cum at the sounds of the human’s moans and the feel of them on his mouth. He was so excited, so ready for his turn to receive, especially as the human pulled his hair as they grinded into his face.

Mammon, loving what he was doing but growing impatient for relief of his own, pulled out his favorite move, speeding up his mouth and slipping a finger into them slowly. Sure enough, MC cried out his name as they came, body shaking.

They rolled off of Mammon, exhaling. The demon put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes, smiling proudly. 

MC looked at him, admiring. He was adorable. As much as they wanted him, they promised themself they’d stick with punishing him. 

They crawled down to his cock, wrapping their lips around him, bobbing up and down on him, taking him in as deep as they could. The demon was putty. 

“MC…” he moaned, a hand coming down to their head and wrapping around their hair. 

They grinned, continuing until he was about to cum. 

Mammon opened one eye and looked down at the human when they stopped. “Huh? You alright?”

“Oh, I’m great. However, this is a punishment…”

“What? You mean-That’s not fair!”

They left Mammon with a kiss to the head of his dick and got up, grabbing the previously discarded coat. They tied it over their body, and smiled at Mammon.

“Love ya, butthead,” they said with a smirk before walking out of the room, leaving the greedy demon to his blue balls and whining.


End file.
